


Liberties of Piracy

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beta Meg Masters, Big sister Meg, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Pirates, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam Winchester was sold into slavery after presenting as an Omega. Eight years later, his brother gets in contact, and Sam has to consider a life far away from the one he now leads.





	1. The Life of a Slave

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Kudos and comments, as ever, are appreciated! Thank you :)

Sam Winchester had presented as an Omega at the early age of nine and a half. Unfortunately for him, that was the end of his use for John Winchester. His father sold him into slavery, in return for a good house in Lawrence, in the Kingdom of the Free Lands. Sam still remembered the way his father had dragged him out of his brother’s arms, the Alpha screaming and begging his father not to let them take Sam. But John Winchester hadn't listened, and Sam was taken to a slave-house.

The Omega wasn’t the only one to have been sold. Sam met a lot of others, Alphas, Betas and Omegas that had been sold, or sold themselves, or taken by the Dealers. Each were cleaned and prepared for being sold, which was hard for a nine-year-old to deal with. Sam had been sold pretty quickly, to a man that called himself Alexander. To begin with, Sam hadn't wanted to go. He wanted to get back to Dean.

But, at seventeen, Sam had grown used to his new life. It was actually fun, despite the fact that it was a very rough life. He didn’t get restrained by the title of Omega, didn’t have to grow up to be a submissive person just because of his DNA. Instead he was allowed to be loud, allowed to stand up to pig-headed Alphas who tried to stick their knots where it wasn’t wanted. His Dad, as he had given him permission to call him, was a nice person. Nice in a way that only Alexander “Cut-throat” Baxter could be.

The Ship, the Siren, was his home. Had been for eight years now, and although Sam missed his brother, this life was enjoyable. Plus, in the last four months, Dean had been sending him letters. Only when Teine, their Hawk, could get to the mainland. At the moment, they were too far out, so he had to settle for reading the last letter he got, where Dean asked him to come and visit. Apparently, his brother was house-sharing with a family, the Miltons, and Dean had saved enough to buy him out of slavery.

That was all well and good, but Sam didn’t know how to tell his brother that he wasn’t really “owned”. He didn’t work in a large house, cleaning floors. He didn’t have to be a slave, he worked on a ship, sure, but his father was the Captain. His life may not be the best, his dad could be slightly heavy handed, but it was better than the lives of most slaves.

‘Get your hand out of your pants, I’m coming in!’ A voice called, and Sam blinked. He was lying on the floor, wrapped up in his blankets, when the door opened. Meg Masters, the ship’s… whore… came in. Just because she was the whore for the ship, didn’t mean that she wasn’t Sam’s friend. Another slave, one that had the unfortunate luck of being bought by a prostitution centre. She was sold to the ship, sold to Alexander, who let the shipmates have her in return for a life as the “Captain’s daughter”, Sam’s sister. Together, they both used their old surnames, but when they were in the Captain’s presence, they had to use his.

‘Meg, you and I both know that if the Captain caught me masturbating, he’d probably have my hand chopped off.’ Meg giggled, sat down on the floor next to him. Her collar was prettier than his, probably because she had to wear it even during sex, so it had to be pretty. His was more plain, although Alexander’s name was on it, a show of ownership.

‘It would be funny though. Plus, who wouldn’t want one of those hook-hands?’ She ran a finger down his arm, but it was teasing more than anything else, Sam and Alexander were the only ones who didn’t expect Meg to service them. Truth be told, Alexander didn’t speak to Meg at all, even though she was his “daughter”. Sam was her closest friend, and they got along well. It probably helped that she was a Beta, a gender that usually got along with all genders.

‘How’s Dean?’ His sister inquired, and Sam rolled out from under the blankets. Meg watched him dress, sliding on the pants and shirt, shifting the hair that was stuck under his collar. Her eyes roamed the scars mostly, but Sam didn’t bother to hide them, not from her.

‘Alright. He wants to see me.’ Meg’s expression was a mixture of pleased and worried, pleased because Sam got to see Dean. Worried that she would be left behind, with nobody to keep her company on the Siren, stuck in her job.

‘Will the Captain let you go?’ She asked, and Sam couldn’t honestly answer that. Sometimes, he thought that Alexander would, but other times, he was reminded that he had been bought by the man. He was owned, and whatever Alexander asked him to do, there was very little argument about it.

‘I don’t honestly know.’ Sam replied, thinking back to all his many years in service. He had more than earnt the money back that Alexander had paid for him, but Sam wasn’t sure if that was enough. Not for what he would ask.

‘No harm in asking.’ Meg remarked, and Sam agreed. He looked to her as she stood up, her skirts ruffled as she smoothed them out. He didn’t miss the bruising underneath her collar, and she tensed up when he ran his fingers along it. They both had injuries, both had scars, and had both learnt to deal with each other when injuries came about. Sam was gentle, undoing the collar carefully and getting some of the cream he kept hidden. His fingers rubbed the salve lightly over the skin, before lightly putting the collar back on. She was wearing a shawl, one that covered the collar anyway, so nobody would see how loose it was.

‘Was it Crowley?’ Sam said quietly, glancing up to the older with care. She gave a brief nod, they both knew what she did to stay alive, what she did to live. Sam had never judged her for it, never accepted the words that they called her. It was horrible, the way they treated her, and the only reason Sam was safe from most of their advances was because he was a boy. And because the Captain declared him off limits. Sam was only sold out like that if Alexander needed a bargaining chip that was better than Meg. They were the only two slaves on the ship, yet they held a rank higher than most.

‘We should be going out.’ Meg remarked, nodding to the door. Sam left his… room? Well, the cupboard that meant he had somewhere to go into Heat without the advances of the Alphas on the Ship. The two headed out into the sun, a bright day out on the Ocean, although Sam knew a storm was due. They were getting closer to the Coast, which would mean Sam could reply to Dean pretty soon.

‘SAM!’ Someone shouted, and the youngest member of the ship turned. No use in daydreaming now.


	2. Two Slaves against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter

The water was freezing, splashing over the borders of the ship as the storm raged. Men were tied together, falling around as they tried to rein in the masts. The Captain was behind the wheel of the ship, laughing as another wave crashed over the deck. Sam, not to be deterred by the rain and the lightning, was half-way up the rigging. It was his job to get to the top, to release the safety so that they could tuck the fabric away.

He wasn’t attached to anyone, not this high up, and it was even more perilous as the ship dipped towards the dark waters below. Someone underneath him screamed, probably due to the salt-spray that hit the deck, but it wasn’t his job to deal with the people on deck. His only thoughts were on the ship, and Meg, who was down below decks. Anyone that survived the night would be fighting to get their anger out on her, and Sam hoped that the Captain would intervene. If they made it to the Coast, they would have the pick of whores in the houses, they didn’t need to hurt Meg.

He got to the release, undoing the knot, watched the rope go flying. Another wave hit, and Sam went flying, falling fast and hitting the rope. He gasped, inhaling a wave that came across, before his body smacked into the side of the boat. His ribs hurt, body ached, but Sam crawled along the wood, fingernails digging in so that he didn’t go skidding off the side. Just as he was about to reach the safety of one of the nets, a hand gripped his ankle.

Damien, an Alpha on the ship that Sam didn’t particularly like, who was currently using him as an anchor. Ship Law stated every man for himself in a storm, as long as it did not harm another. So when the Alpha sunk teeth into his leg to get a better hold, he was definitely breaking rules. Sam fought, kicked and screamed as another wave rushed over. He was crawling up, teeth sinking into his hip this time, and Sam screamed. The weight was yanked off suddenly, the Captain’s 1st Mate standing over. He gripped Sam, who now couldn’t walk, and pushed him towards the net.

Sam blacked out pretty quickly after hitting the deck, ignoring the shouting and screaming and the sea overtaking the ship yet again.

**

‘The Captain’s calling for an execution. Hanging, or chucking him into the sea.’ Meg explained, rewrapping the bite on his leg. He had been bed-ridden for three days, unable to walk, although Teine had left with a note for Dean, which reassured him. Dean at least knew he was alive, plus their next stop was the Coast closest to the Province of Lawrence. They would be there for at least three weeks, considering the repairs that would need to be made to the ship, and maybe Dean would come and see him.

‘He doesn’t deserve that.’ Sam stated, sitting up and resting against the wall. Just because he had tried to defend himself…

‘He bit you. An Alpha bit you, Sam.’ They both knew how dangerous it could be, it was illegal in almost every kingdom unless it was consensual, because usually, an Omega would feel loyal to the Alpha that bit them. Even if it had been an accident, or an aggressive attack. Sam, however, was lucky in the way he had been raised. As an equal to everyone on the ship, if not higher, he was not a usual Omega, and therefore wasn’t obliged to go and kneel at the feet of the guy that had bitten him.

‘I’m fine.’ Sam called, but they knew that the bite on his leg was bad. The one on his hip was nasty, and had required two stitches, but they would fade. Although they would never fully disappear. He looked up to his sister, regarded the pale face and the sunken eyes, knew that she was struggling to keep up with… demands.

The door to the cupboard opened, the Captain walking in, and Meg bowed her head and retreated from the room. He gave her a quick smile, before she walked out, and he turned his attention to Sam.

‘Good morning, Son.’ He rarely called him that, only when Sam was hurt, or when the Captain had messed up. Sam rose his head, ignoring the pain in his hip and leg, looking to Alexander.

‘Father.’ He greeted him, but he was still angry. Angry that he wasn’t protecting Meg, angry that he had been bitten, and angry that the Captain never listened to him.

‘You’re upset.’ He remarked, peering down at Sam. The blankets shifted, and Sam struggled to stand. When he did, pain flared through him, but he refused to let that stop him. The Captain watched, eyes flicking to the already bloody bandages around his middle.

‘Don’t I have a right to be?’ He snapped back, even though it wasn’t his exact fault that Damien had bitten him. But he could blame him for the allowance of others abusing his Omega status.

‘You do. I’ve come to tell you that Damien will be released tomorrow morning.’ Released, meaning chucked overboard. That didn’t seem fair, but Sam didn’t argue, standing still as his father looked at him.

‘I expect you to be there.’ That was the Captain talking, rather than his father. Sam gave a nod, even though he didn’t want to be anywhere near Damien, or watch someone be executed because of him.

‘Give Meg a break.’ He blurted, and his father turned back to him. There was an awkward silence, not disturbed, and eventually the Captain spoke.

‘I’ll allow the two of you to have the Spare Quarters for the evening. One night only.’ That was better than he had expected to get, so Sam inclined his head, flinching when the collar dug into his skin slightly. Alexander left the closet, and seconds later, Meg came in. She looked worried, no doubt Alexander had looked funny when he had walked out.

‘Everything okay?’ His sister inquired, although Sam could see she was minutes away from collapsing from exhaustion.

‘We have the Spare Quarters for the night.’ She looked shocked, but didn’t argue, and Sam assisted her out of the room. The two of them, holding each other up, walked to the room.

**

Meg slept, dressed in just a lace nightgown, head resting against Sam’s chest. The younger of the two was still awake, dressed in pants but shirtless, not worried about the scars and brands on his torso. He had taken Meg’s collar off, undid her hair from the long braids and brushed it softly. She had raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue, allowing him to care for her. Like now, she allowed herself to fall asleep on him, knowing he would never hurt her.

He didn’t take his collar off. If either were found without it, they would be in trouble. Sam was the one who had been found without it on before, Meg had never been caught. Sam would wake her if someone came in, but he didn’t think they would dare. Keeping the covers around her, the younger decided to watch the door to ensure nobody came for them. Meg needed the sleep, and Sam was willing to protect her if it came to it. Two Slaves, an Omega and a Beta, against the world.


	3. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Execution day. Sam gets in trouble

They stood on the Deck, the entire crew out in the sunlight, watching the proceedings. Sam stood in his normal attire, although he was leaning on Meg, who stood beside him in a pastel-pink dress. She wore it well, low-cut, showing off cleavage. Her collar was on, hair up to highlight the band around her neck, and she had a small amount of makeup on. The dress hit her ankles, sucked in tightly around her waist, which Sam had helped with this morning. All in all, she looked good, proving that the men on the Ship couldn’t deter her.

‘Anything to say?’ The Captain inquired, looking to Damien. He had ropes around his wrists, bound in front of him, and he was standing at the side of the ship. They weren’t docked, not yet, despite the damage done to the Ship during the storm. It would be at least two-days swim to the shoreline, not impossible, but difficult. Even for a man like Damien. The Crew were silent, they followed the rules to the letter, none were going to defend him. Sam didn’t bother, he wouldn’t be allowed to say anything, even though it was him that had been attacked.

Meg’s grip on his arm, her arm tucked through his, tightened. It was a slight warning, just telling him that he shouldn’t do anything stupid. He didn’t, watched as the Captain nodded, turned back to the 1st Mate. Malcom handed across a pistol, and a small hip-flask. The Captain checked the gun, then handed it across after untying his hands. Damien accepted it, tucking it into his belt. He then took the flask, took a swig, then put it into his shirt.

‘Damien, Crewman on the Siren, you’ve broken the Second rule of conduct, Every man for himself unless harm to others is caused. For this, you’re sentenced to walk.’ Walking the plank, a traditional-pirate punishment, and none used it more than Alexander. His own crew, Crews he took over, Alexander was known to do it to a lot of people.

Two Crewman came forwards, gripped his arms and turned Damien to the board. He took a mock-bow, before stepping up onto the side of the Ship. The plank had been moved out ready for the walk, and he did so elegantly. Nobody in the Crew spoke as he dived off the end, the ship continued its course, and hopefully the man had got far enough away not to be sucked under as the ship moved past. For a moment, nobody moved, before they turned back and began their duties.

‘Breathe, Samuel.’ Meg scolded quietly, pinching his arm to distract him from the moment. He did, despite how hard it was, and turned to look at her.

‘He didn’t deserve that.’ Sam stated, and Meg looked around to ensure nobody was listening. Most of the Crew were already working, and Sam technically should be, despite his bad leg and hip. Meg didn’t have a lot of jobs during the day, she usually walked around and sometimes read books, or occasionally joined Sam at the bow of the ship, playing her lute while Sam would hum happily, a tune that he could remember Dean singing to him when he was little.

‘Be careful, Sam. He’ll have you flogged for saying that.’ Meg warned, and Sam knew it was true. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to protest the statement, because someone shoved him out of Meg’s grip. He stumbled on his bad leg, spinning to find a pistol pointing at his head, and Meg on the floor. The man was Damien’s half-brother, Leifman, and Sam wasn’t surprised when he actually fired a shot.

The Crew were shouting, pulling their own pistol’s out, but Sam was focused on the splintered wood by the side of him where the bullet had hit. He stood slowly, trying to draw the attention away from Meg, who was close enough to be in danger. The Captain was coming, his pistol drawn and pointing at Leifman, and a shot fired. It was followed by a second one, and it took Sam more than a moment to realise that the first shot had been the one Leifman had fired. He stumbled back, hands going to his stomach, staring at the skin that turned red.

He toppled backwards, over the railing of the Siren, and before he could fall unconscious, he managed to get a breath in before icy water hit his skin, and Sam faded to black.

**

Meg screamed, reached the edge of the ship and gripped the railings, peering down into the frothy waves. Leifman was on the floor, dark blood staining the hem of her skirts, but Meg couldn’t care less. A Crewman had already gone over after Sam, diving under with a rope in hand, and the Crew were lining up along the edge as the two disappeared under the surface. If Sam got pulled under the ship, he would be dead.

Someone was holding Meg’s arm, which she was grateful for, because she might have dived in after him. His face when he was shot was something that would haunt her forever, wide hazel eyes staring at the darkening shirt, utterly confused. She’d watched him topple, limbs flailing as he tipped over the side of the Siren, falling into the abyss below. People were shouting, tugging at the ropes, but she knew that even if they got Sam out, it would be hard for him to recover.

The person holding Meg was the Captain, she realised, a hand firmly holding her upper arm. He didn’t look emotional, but his eyes gave away his emotions. He was just as concerned as she was, and two watched as the Crewman reappeared, holding a very pale looking body in his arms. The Crew tugged the rope, the man climbing the side of the boat with Sam in tow.

Meg couldn’t get close enough, she was dragged back every time, even though she could hear Sam screaming as someone dumped alcohol over the wound, before digging fingers into the cut. She wished he would fall unconscious, knew he had a higher pain tolerance than was normal, and waited for the moment where he faded to black. Even when it happened, Sam was still twitching on the deck, hands holding over his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Meg found herself crying, knew her makeup was running, and prayed she wouldn’t be made to service someone tonight. She wanted to be with Sam.

The Captain was the one who scooped Sam up, shouting at someone to start the fire, and Meg knew they would burn the wound. It would be horrible, another awful scar to mark his body, and the woman could not help but sob for her younger sibling. The only comfort came when the Hawk, Teine, landed on the side of the ship, a letter tied to his leg. It was impressive how Sam could get the bird to fly to and from the postal office on the Coast, where Sam’s legal address was. She took the letter, the bird regarding her but trusting, and she tucked it into her dress. Ignoring the blood that trailed after her as her dress dragged, she went towards the med-bay.


	4. Son of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Meg Chapter

Meg sat by his side, using the cloth to wipe the sweat from the boy’s face. And that was what he was, a boy of seventeen, eight years her younger. She had been bought by Alexander nine years ago, the market before Sam, and had found comfort with the younger. He was the only one on the ship, Alexander aside, who didn’t expect her to be his prostitute. Not even that, she didn’t get paid. She got fed, got a bed as long as it was with a man.

Sam had been burnt to stop blood flow, then the Ship’s doctor had stitched him up. Sam was shirtless, and she took the time to map each of the scars on his body. It wasn’t the first time she had done this, but sometimes it still amazed her how he was alive. Her fingers traced the branding on his hip, the one that claimed him a slave. If he were ever freed, that would be burnt through. It was a possibility, Alexander had freed slaves before.

The branding on his left hip was the one claiming him a slave, the one on the right branded him a “Son of the Sea”. There was a gunshot wound on his left side, the new one, which she didn’t touch. It had a poultice over it, that would probably keep it from becoming infected, but it wasn’t worth touching. Then there was the scar that ran from his right nipple down to his bottom rib, a slice from a Crewman from another ship. Pirate, she told herself. That was what they were, pirates. They stole from people, money and goods and people.

His back was the worse, marks from several floggings that she could remember. A mark on his neck, from where he had been held at knifepoint. Several lighter wounds on his shoulder, from the marks of cigars stubbed into his skin. Then there was several scars that dotted his chest, marks that were because of various fights. Not memorable ones, she barely remembered when, but she knew she wouldn’t forget this one. Never, not when she thought she would lose him.

‘How is he?’ The Captain asked, entering the room. Meg stood, standing in front of him as if to protect, and Alexander knew it.

‘Ill. When he wakes up, if he wakes up, he’ll need rest.’ She snapped, unable to keep the anger from her tone. She was still mad at him for what he had done, for letting this happen. It was his job to look after them, Sam was still a kid, yet acted like he was an adult. He had to, growing up on a ship and getting in more swordfights than Meg could remember. When he had been little, up to the age of eleven, he wasn’t allowed on Deck during a fight. The young Sam had stood with a sword, in front of the door to the Captain’s Quarters, hiding Meg behind him.

She used to find it amusing, thought it was cute how an eleven-year-old was standing in front of a nineteen-year-old whore, but she had quickly realised it was not cute. It was a long-standing thing, something that Sam would keep up constantly. Even when he had been shot, she watched him stand up and move away from her fallen body to make sure the attention was on him. Sam needed to realise that she wasn’t worth anywhere near as much as he was, not when she was almost past the age of a whore. And when she was… the future did not look promising.

The last Ship Whore made it to twenty-eight. She, at twenty five, was approaching that time that Alexander would consider getting rid of her. She didn’t know what would happen to Sam without her, didn’t know what Sam would do when she had gone. Didn’t know what she would do, when Sam stayed on the Ship and she was kicked out.

‘I understand.’ Alexander simply stated, but Meg wasn’t going to accept that. Not when she had to sit by his side, listening to the smell of burning flesh as they tried to repair the wound. Her fists tense, but she didn’t punch him. She couldn’t, she’d be hung. Or kicked off the ship, and would drown. Meg wasn’t a great swimmer, Sam had tried to teach her a couple of times, but she wasn’t great at it.

‘No you don’t. You never understand! He’s a CHILD!’ She snapped, and Alexander raised a brow at her. She didn’t talk to him, let alone shout at him. She turned instantly when Sam made a sound, a half-moan, and she was by his side in a moment. Grabbing the cloth, she wrung it out and placed it to his forehead, a soft breath released as she did so. Sam’s eyes flickered, his mouth opening, but she was quicker to the mark.

‘Hush, Samuel, I’m here. You’re alright.’ She assured, placing her hand in his. He relaxed slightly, but he was still trying to talk, although his eyes stayed shut. Eventually, he managed to croak out the word he had been attempting.

‘S-sister.’ He muttered, and Meg smiled, squeezed his hand tighter.

‘I’ve got you, little brother.’ They rarely called each other that aloud, usually just conveyed it in stares and the way they acted, subtle touches and care for each other. Sam had lost his brother, and Meg had been there to offer the sibling comfort. And Sam had been there to fill the loss of her own family, who she could barely remember. It had been a comforting thing, and it was enough for them.

Sam settled back down, and Meg turned back to the Captain, only to find him gone. She sighed, then remembered the letter in her corset and pulled it out. She traced the edge, looking down to Sam with a smile.

‘You’ve got a letter from your brother, Sam. I’ll read it for you.’ She opened it, opening up the letter to see what he had said. Very carefully, she began to read,

_Sammy,_

_I’m glad the storms are over, and that you are well. The house is fine, as are the Miltons, who all are excited to meet you. We are staying at the Rosen Crown Inn, just west of the Coast where you’re address is, and I hope if you dock that you may consider coming to see me. I have the money to buy you out of slavery, and the room ready for you to live with me, with us. I hope you consider it, we will be staying for three weeks, and I long to hear from you._

_Keep safe, Baby brother,_

_Dean_

Meg paused, surprised by what he had said. She didn’t know if Alexander would allow Dean to buy Sam, but she would try and help him. After all, he deserved that.


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for his freedom

Sam walked into his father’s room, the tight bandaging probably the only reason he could stand. The Captain was sitting behind his desk, a tumbler of whiskey on the desk, his quill in hand. He looked pensive, like he was struggling with something, and Sam wished he had picked a better time. His father needed to be in a good mood for this conversation.

‘Sam.’ He greeted, raising his head. Sam took a moment to study him, the old clothes that lined his frame, the scar across his cheek, the untamed hair. He was surprised his father didn’t have a beard. His eyes were a grey colour, one that reminded him of the stormy sea.

‘Father, I’ve come to talk to you.’ He stated firmly, and watched as Alexander gestured to the chair. He took it, seated in front of the desk that Sam believed originated from a piracy raid on the Kingdom of Espagne. His father poured him a whiskey, something he usually only drunk when he was lost a tooth, or when they needed to stitch him up.

‘I was meaning to talk to you as well, Samuel.’ His father stated, placing the Quill in its holder. Sam took that as a good sign, at least he was welcome in the room.

‘I want my freedom. I’m willing to pay for it.’ Sam said, not bothering to sugar-coat what he was asking. His father didn’t look surprised, and Sam felt the letter pressing against his heart. He was doing this so he could meet Dean, so he could finally join his brother.

‘Granted.’ Sam blinked, looking slightly surprised. He didn’t move, watched his father unlock the drawer by his desk and pull out slavery forms. He recognised his own, watched Alexander sign them off. Sam signed it when it was turned to him, and his father looked slightly proud.

‘We’ll burn the brand off tonight. And get rid of the collar. When we land, you’re free.’ Sam took the forms, knowing he would need them, and stared at his certificate that he needed to sign. Alexander looked to him, Sam hesitantly filling it in. Sam Baxter, son of Alexander Baxter. His father smiled softly, signing the forms as well, and Sam added them to the pile.

‘And the next item, Samuel?’ The Captain could read him well, he thought, as he shuffled forwards. He put a bag of coins on the table, not all that he had, nowhere near, but a lot. Enough, he hoped, for the next part of this conversation.

‘I want Meg freed.’ That, Alexander hadn't been expecting. His eyebrows shot up, his face forming a frown, and Sam plundered on. ’15 silver pieces. More than you paid, and you’ll find a good replacement for her.’ Alexander took the bag, counted them out, and then sat back in his chair.

‘I’ll sell her to you. But I won’t free her.’ Sam bit his lip, thinking about it. If he sold Meg to him, then Meg would be as good as free. She would still have to wear the collar while out in public, and Sam couldn’t free her till he had owned her for a minimum of a year. But Sam wouldn’t make her do anything, never, and she would be a free woman at the end of it.

‘Fine. And I’m taking Teine with me.’ Alexander laughed at that, slid the paperwork across and Sam signed. He now owned Meg. The thought was creepy, but he shoved it away as he finished the paperwork and raised his glass to his father’s.

‘To freedom.’ Alexander offered, and Sam actually did think he was going to miss him.

‘To family.’ He returned, and the Captain smiled.

‘Don’t think I won’t be coming to visit you, Samuel.’ Alexander said, and Sam nodded.

‘I’ll send Teine.’ He promised, picking up the papers and turning to the door. Only when he got there, he felt a sinking sadness. Sure, he may have been a Captain more than a father, but he had his moments. He turned back, looking to his Dad who had picked up a Quill and began to write like nothing had happened.

‘I’ll miss you.’ Sam said under his breath, and he knew his father had heard, because the quill faltered momentarily. It then resumed, the scratchy sound filling the room, and Sam knew it was his dismissal. He shut the door behind him as he walked out, feeling a tear track down the side of his face as he stood on the other side, breathing in the sea. The youngest Crewman wiped it away sharply, would pretend to anyone that saw that it was the bite of the salt, rather than the fact that he had wished for the words to be repeated back.

On the other side of the door, Alexander sighed, filled up his glass, then stared back to the door.

‘I’ll miss you too, Son.’ He stated to the empty room, before looking back down to the papers in front of him.

**

Meg was in Sam’s closet room when he opened the door, papers in hand. Her heart sunk, realising what must have happened. She had pretended not to see him take money from his secret stash, pretended not to notice him going to the Captain. But she had, and now she knew that he must have bought his freedom. Of course, she was proud and happy, but the sinking in her gut was because of the fact that she would be alone again.

‘I’ve got my freedom!’ Sam exclaimed, bouncing onto the blankets next to her, and they hugged tightly. Meg blinked back tears, smiling at Sam as he sat back.

‘Next stop, land!’ They had spent time on land before, but never for long periods of time. She knew he was desperate to see his brother, and she didn’t blame him.

‘You should pack.’ Sam then stated, and Meg thought she had forgotten how to breathe. Her eyes widened, watching him shifting the papers and eventually, she saw her contract. Her contract, that was now owned by Sam. Sam had bought her. Sam had spent HIS money buying her!

‘How much did that cost you?’ She asked, reaching out with shaky hands. Her voice wobbled, and she didn’t hide the tears this time, allowing them to run down her cheeks as he grinned, eyes also brimming.

‘Nothing compared to our friendship.’ He adamantly said, and it was such a Sam-statement that she found herself laughing, clutching at Sam as he did the same. Meg was free. She was Sam’s, and Sam wouldn’t make her do anything like what she had to do for Alexander. She was free, and Sam was free, and they had a home. Wait, Sam had a home. What if they didn’t take her?

‘Then we buy our own place.’ Apparently she’d voiced that thought aloud, but Sam’s assurance was so confident. She knew he wasn’t lying, he had money saved in his stash, she had a little money that could be used to buy clothes that wouldn’t shout WHORE, and they would have a life. Off of the ship, away from the risks that came with the life of Piracy. She hugged him again, pulling back when he winced.

‘You’re not well enough to travel.’ She suddenly stated, remembering the gunshot wound. Sam blinked, then offered a cocky smile.

‘I’m fine, Meg. We’ll take it slowly, and I’ll let you coddle me.’ Meg could accept those terms, she thought, and the two fell asleep curled up tightly on the floor of the closet, wrapped in the tatty blankets that Sam had owned since he first boarded the Siren.


	6. Harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Meg have some freedom

The harbour was a busy place, and Meg let Sam guide her through the crowds. She saw him favouring the leg that hadn't been bitten, coincidently the side that hadn't been shot. It was a good thing the wounds were all on one side, she thought. At the moment, quite a lot of people were staring at her. After all, she was still wearing her outfit that basically screamed Pleasure Slave, and her collar was tight around her throat. Eyes drifted over her frame, but she paid no mind as they reached an Inn.

Sam opened the door, holding it for Meg, and they walked in. It was quite a quaint place, better than the rooms they were used to when they docked. Mostly wooden, fishing trophies lining the walls, and no doubt that was a working pistol that was attached to the wall. By the side of the reception was a room with a fire, wooden tables that people were sat at. An Alpha, defined by his scent, turned his head sharply as Sam walked in. Meg stepped a little closer to her brother, not wishing anyone to come near the Omega. The Alpha looked for a moment, before his eyes returned to his beer.

The person behind the counter, a Beta, looked unsure, staring at the two of them like it may be some sort of joke. Sam took lead, walking up to the counter with a business-like attitude. Even dressed in the clothes that he had worn on the Ship, Sam did look confident. Meg supposed he had to, being an Omega may be fine on the seas, but many treated them like a soft, submissive creature on the land.

‘A King room for the evening please, Ma’am.’ He didn’t bother looking at her, like he had more important things to do. She blinked owlishly at him, before looking to Meg.

‘Is that your Slave?’ He looked up, like he had only just remembered that Meg was behind him. He looked back to the woman, who was staring in shock.

‘Yes, of course. A room, please.’ Meg hid her smile, knowing how rare it was for an Omega to own a slave, let alone a child Omega. She was hurrying, flirting and smiling as she tried to make conversation. Sam paid in silver, another thing that seemed to tell the woman she shouldn’t mess with him.

‘Thank you. Can you recommend a method of transport to get to the Rosen Crown Inn?’ He applied a smile that Meg rarely saw, it was slightly flirtatious and she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

‘Aye, there’s a carriage leaving tomorrow for the fair price of two silvers.’ That wasn’t bad, and Sam gave a bright smile.

‘Brilliant. Then we shall require transport tomorrow.’ Meg listened to the woman state that she would get that sorted, and he handed the coins across. When she asked if he wanted anything else, Sam was quick to answer.

‘Food for the evening, and some ale. And directions to the nearest tailor, milady.’ Meg didn’t bother sparing the woman a glance, because a slave of a rich man outstripped most people, despite being owned. She even bowed her head to the two of them, and Meg decided she could get used to this. She followed Sam’s lead towards the stairs, not missing the look of the Alpha as she followed the Omega.

**

‘How’s the brand?’ Meg inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had never seen something so pretty, a white lace canopy bed, four poster, huge. The bedding was so soft, her fingers were curled into the sheets, and she couldn’t quite believe that they were free. Looking up to Sam, who was perched on the windowsill feeding Teine, she smiled. He looked happy, free, although she knew he was longing for the collar that was tucked in their bag. It was difficult not wearing it, even though she didn’t want hers, Sam’s hid the laceration marks around his neck from one memorable trip onto an Island off the Oceanic Continent.

‘Slightly sore. Better than the gunshot.’ Meg smiled slightly, watched as Teine rested on Sam’s leg. He was a relatively big bird, found on one of the expeditions to the North. Well, he hadn't been big when he had been found. A tiny chick, abandoned on a rock, and Sam had been the one adamant that they should bring him back. A tiny Sam had fed a tiny chick, naming him Teine, after the Scottish Gaelic word for Fire.

Teine was a dark red colour, quite large now, and under the wings had dotted white feathers. He was gorgeous, and the entire crew had grown to dote on the bird. Fish, bread, even ale sometimes.

‘I bet.’ She returned, before Sam stood.

‘Ready to go shopping, milady?’ Meg laughed, stood up and accepted his arm.

‘Of course, Sir.’

**

The tailor measured around her waist. The first time he had put his hands on her, she could tell her was pushing limits. He quickly became more professional when Sam glared, a very evident look that warned him to take his hands off. It probably helped that Sam looked like he would murder him. The Tailor had seemed surprised by the aggression of the Omega, probably expecting him to be meagre and weak in the presence of the Alpha. Sam, however, didn’t even blink.

Meg picked a bright blue for the first dress, the second a slightly pale green. Both were pretty fabrics, more covering than the pink she was wearing, and had proper skirts unlike the flimsy fabric she wore currently. The man worked quickly, using the dresses that already existed and fitting them to her shape. They were dresses that middle-class women would wear, which made her smile.

Sam was being fitted in a suit, as was custom for earing outside. He even had the hat, although he looked quite funny in it. If they were to travel, especially if Sam wanted Meg to be appreciated as a person, they needed to look like they had money. And they did, well, Sam did. He had been saving up from certain raids, and that made it easier to afford what they were buying.

Meg walked back out, now in her nice blue dress, bags in hand. Sam was by her side, scanning for a new shop, and obviously finding what he was looking for. She followed his lead, swishing through the crowds of people heading to the harbour. Many looked her way, she was obviously still a slave, but she was dressed like she was an actual woman. Meg couldn’t help but smirk, keep her back straight and a proud look on her face as she followed Sam.

‘Where are we going, Sir?’ She inquired politely, knowing that in public she had to address him as such. Sam turned his head slightly, and she smiled at the high-necked shirt that hid the scars around his neck. A good choice, and her baby brother looked pretty good. He probably hadn't noticed, but he was turning quite a lot of heads. Men, women, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike.

‘To get you a better collar.’ He stated, and she raised a hand to the ugly jewelled band around her neck. Yes, she could get used to being treated like this, she thought happily.


	7. Stupid Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Meg get ready to head out

Sam woke, aware of a dark scent in the room. His eyes adjusted to the low light, just before a hand clamped over his mouth. He lashed out, digging his nails down into the skin on the hand over his mouth, while using the other to hit Meg. The girl rolled quickly, and Sam focused instead on the smell of the Alpha above. His main job was to keep Meg out of danger, although the Alpha seemed more focused on him.

He was weaker than usual, due to the many recent injuries, but it didn’t stop Sam from hooking a leg up. It hit the soft part just below the ribs, the Alpha turning enough that Sam could reach for the neck with his hand. The scratch meant the hold over his mouth was weakened, and Sam took the opportunity to bite. Meg had left, he could hear her shouting down the corridor, and it meant that he didn’t have to worry about her.

Slamming the head of the Alpha into the pole of the bed, Sam reached back for the knife under his pillow. Unsheathing it in one sweeping motion, he pointed it towards the creature, who stopped. Dark red eyes, canines extended, an Alpha in full animal-rage. But Sam didn’t back down, made sure that he made himself seem bigger than he was. Moving quietly, he stood up, bare feet on the wooden floor. The Alpha watched, unsure as to whether to pounce, but it didn’t matter. Sam could hold his own.

Candlelight filled the room, the Inn didn’t have electricity in the bedrooms, and Sam looked up to see the receptionist and Meg. An Alpha was with them, an older-looking man that was probably the father of the woman who checked them in. Sam didn’t bother listening to the fight between them, turning to take Meg’s hand and pull her back behind him, away from the two Alphas in the room. He scanned her, checking for any bruising or injury, and upon finding none, turned to find the older Alpha kicking the man out.

‘I’m so sorry Sir, that shouldn’t have happened, I…’

‘Enough. It’s a good thing I knew how to use this,’ he gestured to the knife in his hand, ‘otherwise this would have been quite a different conversation. Go, I don’t want to be disturbed.’ He snapped, and the girl curtseyed, backing out of the door quickly. Sam turned to Meg, sinking onto the bed slowly. He heard her swear, fingers going to the blood seeping through his night-shirt.

‘You must have torn a stitch.’ Meg explained, even though Sam was quite aware of that. He watched her rush out of the room and sighed, knowing she was probably going to go and ask for a needle to re-stitch the wound.

**

They were in a different room, one down by the kitchens. The fire was roaring, a pot of hot water over the top, and the woman who was the daughter of the Innkeeper was standing next to Meg. She didn’t really care, Meg was too worried about Sam to deal with her. Sam was over the kitchen table, and Meg carefully pulled back the shirt. The sleep-pants covered the brand on his hip, as did the bandage, so she wouldn’t be able to see that he was, or had been, a slave.

But the gunshot, higher up than the brands, was on show. She unwrapped the old bandages, looking to the torn stitch. She was careful, cutting the old stitches open and admiring the wound. The Whiskey had been provided, free of charge, and she poured a liberal amount over the hole. The needle she flamed, then threaded, and turned to admire the cut. She didn’t usually have to stitch the cuts, that was the Doctor’s job, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know how to do it.

The needle sunk slowly into the skin, Sam’s eyes following the movement, but he didn’t make a sound. It had always amazed her how strong his pain tolerance was, and right now was a good example. The needle pulled up, completing the first stitch, and the woman besides them looked a little green. Meg wasn’t too worried, if she passed out, Sam was her first concern.

‘We’ve been here too often.’ Meg remarked, completing the second stitch and going onto the third. The woman besides them looked slightly concerned by that, or maybe concerned by the fact that Sam chuckled at the words.

‘Indeed. What would I do without you?’ He inquired, a lazy smirk on his face, and Meg was filled with that familiar love that she felt when she was around him. It had started ever since he had boarded the ship, a young boy following her around with an undying love and utter adoration. He had believed that she was the one who could teach him how to be a good slave, could teach him how to be a crewman on the Siren.

She still remembered when a thirteen-year-old Sam had come crying to her, after a traumatic Heat, and Alexander had left Meg to pick up the pieces. Ever since, Sam’s twice-year Heats had been undertaken in that Closet, the door sealed from the outside and the inside, and Meg would watch over him. Now, the seventeen-year-old was lying on the table as she finished off the stitching, before she bandaged the wound over.

‘Will you be requiring an extra-night?’ The woman to the side asked and Meg answered for him.

‘No. We’ll be leaving first thing.’ She stated, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist and pulling him close to her, so that she could help him up the stairs. He allowed the help, and the two made it back to the bed, finding the sheets had been changed. Good, Meg thought, thinking to the Alpha who had tried to hurt her brother.

‘Rest, Sam.’ She stated, helping him under the sheets and blowing out the candle. When she stripped off the robe she had gripped, leaving her in just the nightgown, she joined him under the sheets. Unsurprised when he blindly reached for her hand, she laced their fingers together, felt him relax. Tomorrow morning, they would be leaving for the Inn that the Miltons were staying at, and she could not wait.

It would be the beginning of the rest of her life, a life that she would live with Sam as her brother. Also as her owner, which was slightly annoying, but she had no doubt that he would take care of her. And in return, she would mother him, like he so obviously needed.

‘I didn’t think I’d miss him this much.’ Sam muttered into the darkness, and she looked across. She couldn’t see his expression, but she could see his rapid breathing, knew he was fighting back tears. Pirates didn’t cry, Sam had been told that more than once, and Meg knew that his life before slavery couldn’t have been much better. A father that sold him out, a brother that did everything possible but it wasn’t enough. He was, of course, talking about Alexander. And Meg could understand, because while the Captain did nothing to save her, he did occasionally try and save Sam. Not always, and she knew that Sam struggled to form “good” relationships because of the lack of them, but Alexander had tried harder with him.

‘I know, Sam. But you’ll be with Dean soon.’ That always brightened him, the mention of the saintly brother.

‘We’ll be with him soon.’ He corrected, and they both chuckled.


	8. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Meg get to the Inn

The morning found the two in a carriage, accompanied by two Alphas, both of whom appeared to be middle-class gentleman. They both had slaves, and had seated them on the floor. Sam ignored the stares, letting Meg sit by his side. She was wearing a light green gown, tucked in at the waist and made of expensive material. It was worth more than the two slaves on the floor combined, but Sam didn’t point that out to the gentleman.

The harbour was being left behind, far in the distance, as the carriage rattled towards the main track. Meg stayed quiet by his side, looking across the countryside that filtered in after the houses ended. It was quite beautiful, Sam didn’t have much memory of the country, his life having been filled with the sea. Meg, although she didn’t talk a lot about her family, had been born in the Southern Isles.

Docking meant that they stayed around the Harbour, this was the first time Sam had seen the countryside since he was taken into Slavery. It was pretty, bright and green, and Sam was enamoured with it. Bright green trees, cows grazing, Sam couldn’t help but watch. Meg was doing the same, before one of the Alpha’s cleared his throat. Sam blinked, turned his attention across to him.

‘Is there a problem, Sir?’ Sam asked carefully, felt Meg shift uncomfortably behind him. He knew what this conversation was going to be about, but he didn’t particularly want to have it.

‘I was just wondering why your Slave isn’t on the floor.’ He snapped, the other Alpha looking to Sam as well. The two slaves, both Betas, glanced up at Sam. He looked to each of the Alphas, then to Meg, who was shaking her head. Like they didn’t want the confrontation.

‘Why would I put her on the floor? It would crease her gown.’ Sam stated calmly, gesturing to the green dress, and Meg had to hide her smile. The two Alphas looked to the dress, then back to the Omega, who was trying to hide his own smile. He didn’t want to get in a fight, not with them, but he would if he had to. Nobody was making his sister sit on the floor.

‘Little expensive, for a slave.’ The second Alpha sneered, and Sam bit his lip.

‘Indeed. Nothing but the best.’ Sam agreed, and he watched the Alpha’s canines descend. Meg tensed next to him, after all, Sam was still an Omega. Fighting with Alphas in public would gain attention they didn’t really need. Luck, however, was on Sam’s side. A piercing sound filled the air, Sam grinned and raised his head, watched Teine swoop down and settle on the side of the carriage.

Meg was the one to reach up, Teine landing on her arm and accepting her stroking. The Alphas had gone quiet, watching Meg stroke the bird, and Sam settled back into his chair. It wasn’t like they would challenge Sam, not when he had just displayed such an obvious show of strength.

**

The Carriage pulled up, Sam getting out first. He reached back for Meg, who accepted his arm, and she stepped down beside him. The Carriage pulled away, leaving the two standing in front of the building, bags by their sides, and Teine perched on one of the nearby trees. The building itself was large, stretched at least three-stories upwards, and had two oak doors at the entrance. It was lined with shrubs and bushes of bright colours, and the windows were decorated with pretty colours.

Whatever his brother did for a living, it wasn’t a cheap lifestyle. Sam took his bag in hand, then walked towards the building. Meg followed, her own bag slung over her shoulder, careful to walk across the cobbles in her new shoes. Sam knew she was concerned by the way he was favouring one side, the pain in his bullet-wound was causing him to walk funny, but it wouldn’t stop him from finally seeing his brother again. Not after all this time.

The entrance was just as impressive as the outside of the building, a man in a suit behind the desk. Sam bowed his head slightly, removing the hat he was wearing, and walked to the desk.

‘Good morning, Sir. A room, if I may, for a couple of nights.’ Dean, if Sam had read the letter correctly, would be here for two more nights. That was enough for him and Meg to stay, he figured. The man looked him over, probably wondering why an Omega had a slave, and sure enough, he questioned him.

‘Can I see some paperwork?’ Sam grinned as the smile fell off the receptionist’s face, his eyes widening considerably. Of course, now that Sam was free, he was legally the son of the Kingdom’s greatest pirate. Not many hadn't heard of Alexander Baxter and his crew, and Sam was proud of the shaking hands that the Alpha had as he signed them into the registry.

‘I’m sorry for the delay, Sir. A room is ready for you immediately, if you would like us to show you…’

‘In fact, if someone could take our bags to the room, I would like to know where another of your guests is staying. A Dean Winchester, and the Milton family?’ Sam watched a porter come, taking Meg’s bags while bowing to her. He was a slave, the collar around his neck clearly visible, and Sam flipped a coin in his direction. It wasn’t illegal to tip slaves, but very few did so. The Slave looked up, caught the coin, and stared at Sam in surprise. He then looked back to Meg, figuring that she was treated well, and so Sam couldn’t be all bad.

‘Mr Winchester and the Milton family are staying on the second floor in the East Chamber, but I believe they are out in the garden at the moment, milord.’ Sam turned to the new voice, a pretty Omega standing in the doorway. She was blonde, like Meg, but a lot smaller. Stick-thin, a dress of grey on her form, and she had the brightest eyes. The Alpha tensed as Sam looked to her, and he figured they were probably an item.

‘Now, Brady, don’t give me that look. Mr Baxter is the man responsible for our rum sources, we ow a lot to him, and his family.’ The girl tipped a head in Sam’s direction, and the Alpha, Brady, stopped glaring.

‘Sorry, Sir. Meet my fiancée, Jessica. Jess, Sam Baxter, son of Alexander.’ Sam took a step forwards, accepting the hand she offered out and bowing. It was polite, especially considering they were one of his father’s clients. She bobbed back, and Sam rose up.

‘I think we should go to the gardens then, thank you.’ He turned to Meg, who was looking highly amused at the interaction, and offered out his arm.

**

‘I’m nervous.’ He stated, opening the door to the garden. It was pretty, flowerbeds lining the borders and a wall of Ivy on one side. Meg kept close, and the two stepped back out into the sun. No doubt Teine was somewhere close by, hiding in the trees that bordered the Inn.

‘What if they don’t like me? I am, after all, an Omega. I could disrupt the balance! They already have one Omega in their group, what if…’ Sam was cut of by a harsh pinch from Meg, who was taking a step back. Sam figured out why a moment later, turning to see an Alpha coming down the path. Tall, probably standing at the same height as Sam. Muscular frame, well-fitting clothes, stubble lining his jaw. Sam didn’t even bother looking to the others behind, he had no need to, because it was the green eyes that caught him.

Dean.


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a boring chapter, next one will be better!

‘Sammy?’ Sam didn’t know what to say to that, but he just stupidly nodded, catching the Alpha that barrelled into him. Pain flared up through his side, enough that he probably tore a stitch, but Sam didn’t care. His arms closed around the man in front of him, head buried into the crook of his brother’s neck, breathing in a deep scent of pine-wood. It was a familiar scent, if slightly mature, and Sam found his heart racing. This was Dean.

‘Look at you. Look at this!’ Dean’s hands moved to his hair, lifting up the long strands and flicking it, amusement on his face. Sam found himself smiling in return, watching those green eyes scan over his body. Now that Dean had stepped back, Sam could feel the throbbing in his side. Ignoring it, he let his brother pull him in again, before he stepped back.

‘How did you get here? When you didn’t reply, I thought the worst!’ Dean was speaking so fast, and Sam was still trying to get over the fact that he had finally found his brother. Eventually, words did come back to him, and he managed to blurt out a sentence.

‘I was freed.’ Sam said, and his brother’s smile lit up his face. He looked younger when he smiled, Sam thought, less like their Dad. No, Dean’s dad. He would have to ask about that later, once they had caught up about the years Sam had been away.

‘Freed? That’s brilliant, Sammy! Hey, ur, these are my housemates.’ Apparently, Dean had only just remembered there were people behind him. Sam turned to the four, studying each one.

‘This is Michael, Lucifer, and the small one is Gabriel.’ The small one, an Alpha, shot Dean a glare. He then smiled at Sam, who didn’t break the glance like most Omegas would.

‘And this is my boyfriend, Cas.’ The Omega in the group stepped forwards slightly, and Sam focused on the word boyfriend. An Omega that probably was properly behaved, someone that was not like Sam. He smiled at Cas, Castiel, as he was informed by the Omega. He did want to be friends with the other Omega, even if he wasn’t too fond of Omegas usually.

‘So…’ Dean was looking at Meg, Sam realised, and he turned to his sister with a smile. She grinned, stepping forwards to his side.

‘Dean, this is Meg. Meg, this is my brother Dean.’ Meg gave Dean a smile, and an awkward silence fell. Well, this was slightly uncomfortable.

**

‘You need to stop pulling these stitches.’ Meg remarked, redoing the bandage around his mid-riff. Sam shifted, but didn’t complain. They, Sam and Dean, had agreed they would meet for dinner. That was alright, Sam figured he could manage an awkward dinner, but luck wasn’t on his side.

The sound of shouting from somewhere down the hall filled the room, both Meg and Sam raising their heads. Grabbing a shirt, Sam left the room, Meg quickly following. She had blood on her dress from the stitches, but Sam could sort that out later. He made it down the stairs, finding a crying Jessica with a dark bruise on her cheek. An Alpha, not her Alpha, was standing on the other side of the counter, glaring at the girl.

‘Is there a problem here?’ Sam asked, Meg walking to Jess and helping her up from the floor. The bruise was bad, would be there for at least a week, and Sam hoped the Alpha wouldn’t be stupid enough to pick a fight.

‘This bitch wouldn’t give me a room.’ He snarled, eyes red and canines out. Sam flicked his glance to Jess, who mumbled something about Brady being out, and all Alphas needed to provide registry.

‘And you thought it acceptable to hit her?’ Sam asked, barely concealing the anger he felt. The Alpha didn’t seem impressed with his tone, turning to Sam and straightening. Sam shot Meg a glance, one that told her to get Jess out of the way. The Beta nodded, dragging Jess towards the stairs.

‘Maybe you should stay out of it, **Omega.’** The last word was spoken in the low, dangerous Alpha tone. Jess shuddered, evidently affected by it, but Sam just glared.

‘Get out, now.’ Sam pointed to the door, not really surprised when the Alpha chose to lunge over the desk at him instead.

**

Meg pulled Jess back, before tipping her head back and letting out a howl. It didn’t take long, she watched people start to appear. Sam, who had no doubt torn the stitches AGAIN, was flying across the counter as Dean entered, and Meg grinned. The Alpha who hit Jess turned, seeing a new threat, forgetting entirely about Sam. The Omega lunged, nails sinking into skin, and delivering one hell of a punch that left the Alpha unconscious.

‘Are you alright?’ Sam asked, turning to Jess almost immediately. Meg bit back a smile at Dean and the Milton’s expressions, the group staring at Sam like he was insane. Jess nodded, excusing herself to her room, and Sam came up to her.

‘Good?’ He inquired, Meg tilting her head so he could scent her. She stayed close, knowing it calmed him, as he turned back to his brother.

‘Dinner?’

**

The dinner was slightly awkward. Meg listened as Sam peppered his brother with questions, wanting to know about his life. Anytime it came to Sam’s life, he was more hesitant with the answers.

‘I don’t mean to make things uncomfortable, but are you two…’ Dean trailed off, and Sam blinked. Meg chuckled slightly, leaning into Sam.

‘Yes darling, are we an item?’ She mocked, and Sam shot her a glare. The collar around her neck was visible, so they knew she was a slave, but it was funny that they thought an Omega and a Beta were dating.

‘Don’t mock me, Meg. No, Meg’s my sister. The only other Slave on the ship.’ Meg grinned at the mention of being his sister, smiling across to Dean in a friendly way. He looked at her, and then smiled back.

‘I’m glad he had someone to look after him.’ She thought to the many injuries on Sam’s body, thought to the nightmares and terrible memories that Sam had, and wondered if Dean would still like her when he figured out all that she had failed to do. Oh well, she could enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
